Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: Explorers of Dimensions
by death1500
Summary: The dimension of Pokémon is a place of amazing creatures that humans had thought to only exist in a game series but that's not the case for three young highschool boys who liked the games. The world of mystery is about to unfold some romance involved. the rating may change no yoai or yuri  for main characters idk about the rest rating may change and cursing involved alot rated T
1. INTO THE PORTAL

Pokémon mystery dungeon 3: explorers of dimensions

Summary: The dimension of Pokémon is a place of amazing creatures that humans had thought to make in a game series. But that's not the case for three young high-school boys who like the game. The world of mystery is about to unfold…

This fan-fiction is my original story idea the first chapter sucks but you are going to love the rest but some of the chapters foreshadowing doesn't make sense but it will eventually. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON just a regular fan that loves it and will write the fan-fiction at no stop to finish what i started I own the OC (original characters) I made up I wish I owned Pokemon but I don't so yeah enjoy this short shitty chapter I guess

Chapter 1: INTO THE PORTAL!

The day started like any other waking up with some annoying parents telling you it's time for school get dressed type of comments. As the young black haired boy got down and walk to his destination, he noticed something odd in the sky. It was dark as night. "How did I not see- never mind I fell asleep in the car" said Drew. He walked into the building to meet his best friends Alexander and Demitri both were had a little more food in there stomach than Drew witch made him feel weird but one had brown hair and the other blonde. "Heeey guys" he said with a smile. "Hey" the two friends said in unison.

"You're playing Pokemon crystal on your phone again I see." said Drew. "Yeah" said Alexander with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Ok anyways did any of you feel the oddity in the sky when you got down?" "Drew it's in the sky we all saw it" said Demitri. "Well ok then mister I want to make Drew feel like a dumbass" "Did it work?" asked Demetri. "Kind of" said the laughing raven haired boy. "Once again I'm restarted on crystal with the water starters or kanto and johto and gunna beat red" said Drew with some pride inside his voice.

The bell had rung for the class to start and Drew made a quick dash for class and waited till lunch by playing Pokémon on the mobile game he stashed into his backpack earlier. "Hey Drew pay attention and stop living your dream in the land of Pokémon" said Rick. "Oh shut up and if it was real I would like the manga world or the mystery dungeon."

As the lunch bell run he went to the cafeteria and sat near his friends and told them to eat outside with him. The place was still dark and the city was on a watch for a tornado but unknowingly the three boys pressed on to the great outdoors. "Ahhhhhh being out here it's like being free of the world's problems" Said the naïve boy Drew. "Huh" said Demetri quickly looking up. "Hey why don't we go back inside its dark and the wind is picking up pretty quickly and I think there is a storm coming soon" said Demitri and he was looking more worried than normal. "Ok that's a good idea" said Alexander but at the moment they saw the poll in the middle of the campus get struck by lighting and a strange vortex had erupted. People were running away and tripping over each other and but the three boys stood there in shock. "Oh my God look out guys" Alexander said dodging bolts of lighting and chased the three boys. "Help" yelled Demitri while running faster than ever the three boys ran in front of everyone and into the open field. They were more tired than ever running away but it was too late and they got struck but not killed by the lighting. Something unexpected happened and they heard the sound of a women talking to them and the cries of the legendary Pokémon. The boys were shocked and scared and they were getting pulled into the portal. Slowly they were getting pulled in and people were afraid to do anything for them. Sirens where heard and the arrival of the military came which seemed to be that they had expected the radiation waves coming from the lighting storm. It seemed to have a portal of some sort in the middle of it all. They feared the world could be at risk if something were to retrieve the three males even though it didn't seem like it the people knew it was unnatural event that was happing before them. Helicopters pointed lights at them and recorded every second of the event as humans love the action and the government didn't ever seem to care for normal people like them. The boys were getting picked up and sucked into ripped hole and just like it started it ended in a flash. People were looking at the sky and saw two giant beast with orange lines showing the neck and three red lights and saw the darkened blue figure fly away leaving the other opening another portal then flying off leaving a dark pink aura were it was last spotted. The people were scared and freaking out.

Unknowingly their destiny was calling to them they were transformed into what the thought was fake Pokémon. Drew was changed into a Treecko, Alexander was changed into a Pikachu and Demitri was formed into a Beldum. Drew was the first to come to and woke up to see something he wishes he could forget in the middle of an unknown alien forest. He looked down to find the two friends in their Pokémon forms. "WHAT THE FU" he was cut from his sentence and realized that they must be careful because they have no idea what could be lurking in the forest. "Where are my clothes and stuff" the Treecko said. "Oh my god" said Alexander and Demetri. "Hey guys... where are we and what are we?" said Drew. "your a Treecko" said Alexander and Demetri. "Hah and your freaking balled hah-aha" laughed Drew "so what your a lizard" yelled Demetri. "And your... aah what are you doing? Stop that it looks stupid dude." Said Drew looking at his friend seeing how he is trying to learn walk to float since the lack of legs. He starts hitting a tree nearby almost hitting Drew Alexander in the process. "Hey watch it dumbass you almost hit me!" " I can't control myself try to. Help. Me. I. Cant. Stop. Hitting. This. Tree. WHY. AM. I. DOING. THIS?" yelled the hurt Demetri. "OK?" sighed Alexander pondering at should he help the friend that almost hit him with his metallic body. "What is wrong with you... Hey how about you stop trying to move and you know what forget it..." sighed Drew. "Hmm i don't think we are alone. Plus we can breathe like a normal being can breathe. That means that this planet is habitable." thought Drew. As his friends are trying to get the beldum Demetri out with Alexanders pikachu hands.

Around the time the males had arrived three Pokémon wandered around in search of three new recruits in their new explorers' team. "Did you hear that crashing sound. I think it must be more of those aliens that becoming here..." said one of the figure in a female smoothing voice.

End of chapter 1

Next chapter will be Chapter 2: Night fox

Yes this was a very short chapter


	2. Night fox

Hello there it's me Aaron the maker of the story I don't own Pokémon but I own the fan fiction story nothing else well hopes you like it :) (My friend who is supposed to be Alexander gave up on typing the fan fiction there for the character goes to my friend Jon who will later be called Dante and he is much skinner if you read that two of the boys where fat Except Drew (me) to the story!

Chapter 2: NIGHT FOX!

The three boys were looking around and saw a lake surrounded by beautiful stones and followed a flowing stream up a steep hill connecting to a huge mountain. "Wow" he whispered to himself and looked back to see his friends still there and trying to get used to their new forms. "He he" he snickered.

He saw that Demitri trying to levitate himself properly up from the ground. To Drew's surprise Demitri got to about two feet off the ground but that was it he fell down and hit the ground pretty hard at that. "Maybe you should clear your head and picture yourself as a normal human again then try walking like one" suggested Alexander. "That's not a bad idea actually" said Demitri "Let me try it" he said as he imagined himself as a normal human… "Holy crap it worked" Drew said as they watch but for some reason his body kept rising up and up and up. "Umm should he come down now" Drew and Alexander said in unison. They watched him rise up to about forty feet or more and suddenly stopped. He shouted "How did I get this far up!" "I'm freaking out now um I think I got a plan" he started floating down slowly but then he took a straight fall and hit the ground with full force of his weight. "Holy crap, are you ok dude" shouted Drew. "Yeah I think I'm alright" replied Demitri. He floated up without a problem and looked around. "Hey why are you looking around for" asked Alexander with a confused look planted on his face. "I saw three objects moving in the distant" he quickly replied. "Um you have to talk so big" said Drew "shut up Drew. What did they look like?" Alexander asked again. "I can't really tell what they were but they were blue and they all came out of the water and saw me and sprinted fast maybe we should get out of the spot they know I'm not from around here that's for sure" Demitri stated. "Then why are you two standing and um floating there lets go before they find us and who knows what may happen!" Drew said as he was backing up to the bushes. The three headed out to the deep end of the forest when they noticed something odd. "Hey why does this thing feel like a maze? Does anybody else have that feeling?" asked Drew. "Yeah I got that too" His friends stated. They walked and noticed a bubblish looking figure and as they got closer they knew it was a marill. Marill looked at the three and thinking they invaded its territory it tackle Drew with the impact enough to knock him off his lizard like feet. "Ouch, you little bastard!" he shouted and punch it into a tree. The two friends looked stunned. "Uh Drew, I think you used Treecko's first move pound" stated Demitri. "No kidding, wow" as he was looking down at his hand. "OK, if I can use that move then I have this move" he shouted "LEER" he glared at the down marill into its eyes making it a little scared. "Alexander, use thundershock!" shouted Demitri "Don't you dare order me around you floating piece of crap!" he shouted angrily but had to reason with him and used the move. Marill was hit with the little bolt of electricity and plopped on the ground. "I think you killed it" said Drew with a smirk. "So it was trying to do the same and Demitri why didn't you help you douche bag" shouted Alexander quickly. "I hurt myself if I attack and besides I'm moral support." He said with a type of eye look that you can feel he was smiling. "Whatever does anybody see that over there" Drew pointed at the edge near the little puddle of water. It looked to be as stairs but leading where was the mystery to them. "What the heck are these stairs doing here?" Asked Drew with a confused look in his face. "Um why don't you find out where it goes?" they said to him. "Fine but come with me I have a feeling if I go up there is no way I'm getting back down.

The three climbed up the stairs but where amazed by what they had seen they were still on the same level just it felt different somehow. "What the heck" they looked around in circles. "I don't understand what's happing!" Drew shouted in confusing. He looked to the left of Alexander and said to him "let's get out of here I think this world is kind of like the mystery dungeon games back home remember?" "Yeah" he replied "But I don't see how it is possible this is even real… I'm freaking out man" Alexander ran around in circles scream for help and pleaded for someone to save them. Drew looked up and noticed the lighting of the forest was dimed out a little and starting to feel colder by each passing moment till it started to rain. Drew stated "let's find the other stairs if it's even here I hope."

They continued walking and running into Pokémon some were marill, ratatta, and pidgey and soon enough they found the stairs and finally ended and they were out of that insane maze. "Pew finally we are out of that and without a scratch or cut at least" sighed Drew "Yeah I'm glad too but Demitri didn't help worth shit!" yelled Alexander. "Sheesh what's your problem? I would have fainted if I fought with you guys and maybe if this is like the games we would have plopped back to where we started so shut the!" His sentence was interrupted due to the bushes shaking vigorously then out came two Pokémon that were water typed in appearance and a fire Pokémon which were a squrtile, a mudkip, and cyndiquil.

They stared at the three boys for a good fifteen seconds before the squirtile said "who are you and what are you doing around this place don't you know time and space are out of control it's like what happen two-hundred years ago." "Holy shit a talking Pokémon what the hell is it doing here and how is it talking!" Drew shouted and Alexander hit him with his Pikachu tail saying "Shut up you're a Pokémon too" "Really?" replied Demitri ignore the two fighting. "What do you mean by two-hundred years ago?" asked Drew with a dead on serious look that he hasn't had on his face in a very long time. "Well" the mudkip began "The legendary Dialga had once lost control of time and two Pokémon one was a human but turned into a Pokémon but any way they were destined to stop it but no one remembers their names or what type of Pokémon they were all they know is that after that fight with Dialga one disappeared and was brought back by Dialga" the mudkip stop and looked up into the dark sky. "I will tell you the rest in a little bit we should all go inside and finish there.

As the six made their way back to the three Pokémon's home near the lake and built into a huge tree with a hole going underneath the tree with some of its huge roots sticking out. The three Pokémon help warm up and make a meal for all of them and mudkip continued the story. "As I was saying Dialga brought back the Pokémon who was human before and they explored new place and soon Palkia came to kill them with sadness he felt he was lead to believe they were the cause of it all so the two fought for their very lives and won but there was a Pokémon named Darkrai and lost to the two along with Cresselia and then he tried making an escape but was stopped and hit by Palkia's hyper beam attack in the Dimensional hole which he lost his memory and disappeared." "Phew" the mudkip sighed. "Oh my God" said Drew he thought to himself "So the games are real then the creator of Pokémon must have been in a portal like us as a kid or something and landed in the Kanto region and met all the trainers we know today plus he discovered Palkia and Traveled dimensions and let some Pokémon into our world. That must explain the crypto zoological animals on earth such as dragons and others."

"What are your names" asked the Cyndaquil kindly. "Mine is Drew." Drew said with a pat on the chest. "I am Dante." Said Alexander "I thought you hated being called that name." said Drew with a surprised look. "Well people change" Dante said. "Finally I am Demitri" the last boy said. "What about you guys?" asked Drew. "I am Lucy and my middle name is Mira though you can call me by Mira" said the mudkip. "Oh wow those names are my favorite names cool!" yelled Drew which made the mudkip blush slightly. "My name is Zero." Said the cyndiquil "His mom named him that because he has that much talent" said the squrtile and cyndiquil fought with him a little "Haha they seem to get along nicely" said Drew. "Nah they make each other bleed to near death" said Mira with a smile "Their my brothers too" Mira said again. "Anyways my name is Dominic" said the squirtile. He was hit with one of the wooden chairs on the head and knocked out. "Well there goes your seat sorry Dante" apologized Zero. "Oh well its fine" Dante said with a smile.

The six Pokémon were happy and warm but heard a huge loud crash of lighting. "Eeehhhhhh!" screeched Mira and fell on Drew. "You ok?" asked Drew with a light smile. "Yeah fine" Mira said with her face a little reddish which confused Drew. Suddenly a black Pokémon with a hint of red at the tip of its head and the end of its tail came into the home knocking down the trunk of the tree into the lake. "What the heck!" screamed Demitri and rammed the wolf like creature and knocking each other to the edge of the home. "Watch out in case it uses a powerful move we don't know how strong it is. "I am Zorua!" it shouted loud "I am taking this house" it smirked. "Oh yeah how your just a tiny Pokémon and your outnumbered too." Said Drew with a huge smile on his face "Boy what the heck how can this day be any crazier" Drew thought. "Let's see about that" it shouted and tackled Demitri with a hard hit and rushed over to Dante and tried the same thing but was hit but a thundershock and knocked to the ground where Dominic tackle Zorua onto the root shaped in a bed. He screamed and ran to Drew and was hit in the chin with his tail and he shouted "POUND." Zero looked at it with a Leer and Mira hit Zorua with a tackle and knocked him to the ground and started to get up again. "ENOUGH" Demitri yelled. "You're going to end up breaking a bone fighting us so stop it you can't win." "I can win, I have to win, and I need to prove I am strong." "Wait I thought you just wanted to have the house for yourself a second ago" said Dominic. "I know but I just needed something to say so you guys can do something to fight me and I could go back and tell my tribe I am a strong Pokémon." Zorua replied with a hint of sadness in its voice. "You realize that's the dumbest reason to fight right?" said Drew calmly "You didn't need to do this all to prove some bull crap like that if your strong your strong there is nothing to it." "I- I'm sorry." Zorua said with a sincere tone. "Well thanks to you I think I fell a lot stronger and besides you helped us all get a little bit stronger. So it's ok" said Drew. "Ok well I'm still sorry and I'm just going to go now" Zorua said as he sped off in the night.

"I hope Zorua will be ok he was beat up a little bit" said Mira feeling guilty. "Don't worry he is tough so he probably ok and safe right?" said Drew with a kind tone in his voice. "Yeah your right" said Demitri. "Well now that the whole day is done I say we get rest I think we all deserve it a little bit." Yelled Dante "Yeah your right and maybe we can decide what we do in the morning" said Drew. As they said their goodnights the six Pokémon rest in a deep part of the tree where it was warm and awoke the next morning.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yawned Drew as he awoke from his slumber. "Guys wake up" he shoved Demitri and he woke up in a panic and quickly hit him in the ribs "ouuuuuchhhhhhh what the hell stop hitting me" Demitri was hitting him with a takedown attack to the tree root. "Sorry" he said with a dizzy eye. The noise woke everyone up and then they got breakfast and ate fresh fruit and drank water from the lake. "Hey guys" said the three Pokémon Zero, Dominic, and Mira. "Before we meant you guys we had a bet we search for three Pokémon and form three exploration groups and see who can discover the most amazing places. So let us ask you… Will you join our exploration team" offered the three Pokémon at once.

End of Chapter 2

Phew I thought making a long chapter was easy well I was wrong I guess that's the reason it takes forever to be update on the stories. Well until next time guys take care and remember to tell people about this fan fiction there will be the greatest story arcs I can make. I am aiming for 5 story arcs so review if you want comedy, action, adventure, romance, pain and all that good stuff. AND REMEMBER DON'T FORGET TO TELL ANYONE THAT MAY LIKE THIS STORY ALSO MY FRIEND KYRA OR (BRICE) LOL WILL BE MAKING A DIFFERENT VERSION OF THIS SO LATER!


	3. Ready up

**Hello there I'm Aaron and my friend Jon are writing the story out and it is hard with plot forms and details so it will be long updating but here we go with the story.**

**Characters:**

**Drew: age 15: the main character and has crazy friends that he has been stuck with in a universe of Pokémon. He is currently a treecko but has a rush to fight somewhat.**

**Dante: age: 15: another main character a cool type boy that can beat anything that stands in his way he is currently a Pikachu.**

**Demetri: age: 15: a young boy who loves to eat and has a body of steel, he is currently a beldum.**

**Mira: age unknown: a mudkip with good intentions so far as Drew can see, she has a nice personality and is quiet when people are talking nonstop and tends to stop her "brothers"**

**Zero: age unknown: he is a cyndiquil and has a temper with Dominic the squirtile he is quit and not spoken to most people but Dominic only to fight.**

**Dominic: age unknown: he is a squirtile that likes to fight with Zero or make fun of him a lot he is a quirky type of person.**

_**Ready Up!**_

**Back at the lakefront near the home of the three Pokémon Mira, Zero, and Dominic. The question was revealed towards our formal main human characters… what will the answer will they stay or will the three look for a way back and fend for themselves?**

"W-WHAT" said Drew as he looked at the mudkip and ask "is this like a group thing or what's up why are you three asking us to join, are we all going to team up the six of us or is it some kind of competition?" He asked waving his hands in the air like he is getting arrested and wearing a goofy grin. "Um yeah come on please join our exploration team it will be so much fun. We are going to form separate friendly rival groups like those type of things you have with your friends at time ha-ha." she said with a big mudkip smile which made the squirtile laugh very hard. "Why are you laughing you jerk?' she asked with a cold tone along with a blank face much like one you will get from a text message in our old world. "I am laughing how you made that silly face you just made-"Dominic was cut off by a slap from Mira's tail and he was rolling around on the floor in pain screaming loud. "Ok well we will take you up on your offer but since you guys planned this little it's only fair for you to chose what partner's you want." Stated Demetri with a kind tone he usually has towards others. "Right, I will go first and I chooooose" zero pondered at what partner he wanted since it was a pick off from the three new guys he couldn't have chosen Mira but he felt something odd while he was thinking of her something that made his heart skip a beat. "Um are you going to choose or shall we skip you?" asked Dante with his yellow finger pointing at him with an impatient glare. "Ok ok jeez um I think you would be the right person to team up with you Dante. You seem to be a kick ass fast paced dude who can get us to the top in no time." He shouted with a huge voice almost like a hyper voice then noticed all of them were staring at him like a crappy comedian. "Right I, I don't talk I get it" he said quietly as his voice toned down. Next up was Dominic with his choice of Demitri. "Are you sure you want me I will probably be a burden to you, I mean all I do is small and take down the crap out of anything." he retorted with a sad look in his eye. "The reason I picked you was because you are latterly a headstrong guy and tough enough to take a hit." He responded with a smile and a fist to him. "_What does that make me useless" _Questioned Drew to himself and turn to face Mira and asked "I hope your ok with me as your partner is that ok with you at least?" He had a concerned facial expression. "Its defiantly ok with me I promise you that." She had a smile and a light red on her cheeks most likely from the smile and how it was so big. "_I have to protect her now" _he questioned himself and smiled "_yeah she is really nice too"_ he thought to himself again."So what now we got everything settled down what are we going to do?" a sigh came from Demitri. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I was going to get there" exclaimed Dominic. "Follow us we will show you around the village nearby." Zero said while pressing on towards their destination.

As they walked, and continued out of the forest and finally they gotten to their destination but Drew had gotten the attention of something moving in the forest entrance and turned around and stop completely. He had noticed a strange feeling inside his stomach with the sensation of being watched

"Hey why did you stop Drew? We are going to run out of time and it will be dark soon. Dante said pissed off. "I thought I saw something in there that resembled us in size but there were only three and had a different color but I couldn't tell who or what type of Pokémon they were." Said Drew with a suspicious voice and shocked in his eyes. "I'm sure you're just being stupid and your eyes are most likely playing games with you" Dante said with a laughing face. Demetri looked to the entrance of the forest that Drew had explained and saw a shine or a glare from something or some Pokémon which made him they same as Drew and suspected someone wanted to stalk them. _"Damn it, they __**are **__following us but for what grr damn it even I can't find out..." _he pondered for minutes and started floating slowly towards Dominic and requested that they have a battle with them but Dominic was unsure that they can even take them. "Well I am not sure that this will work as soon as we get into town they will most likely flee due to the crowded area." He stated with confidence as all the pokémon looked at him with puzzled faces. "We will take them as soon as we don't feel threatened because if we were to lose a fight against them who knows what may happen they may even take one of us…" as this sounded a little hard to take as Drew himself was itching for a battle with them. "Ok fine I understand…_ tch damn it I need to hold myself back I just have a feeling to attack with a head on 'Pound' attack on them but he is right I might not stand any chance more or less then protect myself from any other attack they may try especially a final blow._" Drew held himself back and fought the urge to fight them. Mira saw how tense Drew looked and got an uneasy feeling this may get out of control if they stay any longer out in the middle of the day. Even more they might feel try to start the fight and finish them before anything. "Um can we just get to the town please I kind of want to have a quick shop for supplies we need for our first dungeon." Everyone stop looking at the rustling in the forest entrance and turned in agreement with Mira. "True and get an official badge stating we are all explorers." Said Zero and started to walk toward the direction of the village. "Yeah, yeah what a sec you guys aren't even a official exploration unit what the hell maybe that would have been a better idea then recruitment first then that come on." An angry Dante said with fire coming in the background and a purple dark aura surrounding him which practically freak all of them out and the high tail it out of there towards the village. "Oh man he gets mad doesn't he?" asked Zero with two white eyes and in a tone as he screams it mostly of fear. "Well he is your partner and you are pretty much chained to him" they all said in unison as if it were in a script and rehearsed. "NOT COOL GUYS IM STUCK WITH A SERIAL KILLER" he screamed as they got chased into town.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the forest entrance stands the three strangers<strong>

Hiding in the forest around the entrance the ones that our main character stared at them running to the village they were headed towards. As sunlight hit little places in the forest making it looked like a peaceful fantasy world you would see back on earth in comics, mangas, or even in the video games 'Skyrim' that was the favorite game of the boys."Why didn't you fight them, hmm Zane hehehe" chuckled a Pokémon towards the figure but it was a different color but it seemed it was the same as Drew as it was a treecko the same as Drew. "_Drew I will gain all your power and kill all you hold dear... it seems that when you went through the black hole time and space split us into two separate beings and turning you or the 'good' side and split your inner demon and I was born…" _ The shady character was thinking to himself and looked at the different colored beldum. "I have my reason Slade, besides we are still getting used to our newest forms at least they didn't come to us we don't stand a chance against multiple opponents you know." He ended his sentence and looked to the left and saw the Pikachu with a different color also looking at the group running in joy and fear of their friend. "It kinda seems they are doing nice and awesome with Pokémon who they can trust… it makes me sick to the core. Those little bastards" "tch grow up" responded Zane with annoyance in his voice. "I want full power and the only way is to merge back with him and then I take his life and watch as he dies in front of me." He said with anger in his voice but had a faint trembling fear deep inside. "Look at you so pumped to be all powerful to everyone." Slade said and looked to the forest and started floating. "Let's go we got to get stronger to fight them" said the Pikachu and walked off. "You're a bitch Ryder but your right" Zane walked into the depths of the forest laughing and Ryder mumbled words he couldn't hear most likely of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the village<strong>

As the group ran full speed and laughing and panting from the long sprint into the village they had stop at the area where the town began and just looked at the sight of the gated bridge. "Before we go let's take a rest here and you can show us … uhh what is this place called exactly?" asked Demitri as he hit the ground with an extreme loud clash on the floor that made Mira jump five feet straight into the air and fell at the same speed and made a crater. "Ouch you dummy why would you do that waahaa I could have hurt myself badly" she wined and rolled around "_and I'm stuck with her_" Drew sighed with a big smile.

"The name of the town is called carracoastline." Zero said with one finger on pointing up ready for an explanation. "I said a Pokémon named Carracoasta was so massive I was an actual island that held numerous ancient Pokémon and some modern and held many secrets within the dungeons but its life had to come to an end and had died. The island soon became part of the changing land and combined within time then it was settled down and was settle on" Then finally the speech had stopped and Dominic looked" hmm maybe we should show you the main part then the lesser stores." The group agreed and walked to the town and was shown the first three buildings. "This is the Octillary banking area where you can save your money hehe all that golden coin." Dominic said with a greedy face. "This guy is greedy as hell" thought Dante "And this is Exloud he is the storage keeper where you get items and store them." "Finally this is the Kecleon shop bros where you can buy exotic item from faraway places. Wow what wonders and adventures we can get to explore" Dominic and Zero said. Drew smiled and asked "So wait we aren't an exploration team yet well lets go sign up nearby to a guild." Drew said while running to an unknown destination and stopped due to the lack of knowledge he had.

"The guilds have changed into different guild strengths. Some are consistent of special force through the body that is for Pokémon in the special attack category." "Does he mean like magic or something similar" thought Drew as Dominic continued ranting on. "So yeah I specialize in the sp. Attack and so do most of you guys it seems except drew but we can teach him haha" laughed Zero while Dante just sweat dropped and so did Demitri. "Your right we should go find it and register as a team or separate teams!" _"Such enthusiasm" _they all shared the same thoughts.

They walked in to the edge of town and asked passing by Pokémon which looked pleasant until a passing team bumped into Dante and threw him down. "Ouch damn it, watch it you douche!" Dante yelled loud at them which caused all the Pokémon to look at them all. The standing Pokémon seemed to be a Haxorus and it looked pissed off. "What did you say I have never heard any kind of word like that on any journey I have had? Are you from around here little one?" the voice was dark and one eye seemed to be red which was odd he must have gotten hurt with a attack most likely 'Slash' or 'Iron tail'. "I, I um" Dante was in fear and it was the first time Demitri or Drew had seen him. "What's wrong you weak useless Pokémon!" he continued walking forward and smacked him with his tail and continued on." "Oh no why they have to come here and now" Zero said it sounded as if he knew them like they were friends. The group looked and saw that there was a Tryanitar Hydregion, and most likely their leader Haxorus. "Who are they do you know about them Mira?" asked Demitri. "They are some of the most fearful Pokémon but they too are explorers and help others in need the only thing with them they have a nasty attitude with all others who don't seem to be strong enough for them." Stated Mira and Demitri cursed and looked at the Pokémon before them. Drew couldn't bear to watch and charge so fast the leader had no time to react and uppercut the leader in the face with his tail and landed to help a stunned Dante. The leader didn't look fazed but shocked how a puny Pokémon did that without fear or hesitation but why the question ran through his head and as he turned around to see what the Pokémon was and to its surprise it was a treecko. "What the heck how was that even possible!" He shouted at him which made Drew worried a little. "You couldn't have been that fast I didn't even see you. Maybe you might be good enough to fight me here I been wanting to test my speed somehow if I didn't see you that means you are worth fighting somewhat." They felt the change in tone and atmosphere Drew cursed under his breath as he knew he would live to see the next three hours if he went on fighting a Haxorus or any of the team. "Hey stop we are making a scene and we need to do a job so let's leave the kid only we can fight some other time" the leader nodded and left as soon as the atmosphere darkened between the two it disappeared leaving nothing but Drew's questionable feelings. "Crap sorry I couldn't had just stood there and let him do more of the bullshit…haha I guess protecting friends makes me have no fear to whatever. Maybe its best if we find the guild now then just let everyone stare at what just happened." But suddenly the people crowded Drew and cheered for an unknown reason which was very awkward for the group except Dominic, Zero, and Mira because they were glad someone had the courage to go against those three fearsome exploration team members that gave the villagers fear many times. The three decided to grab the boys and run towards the guild after they got directions of course.

* * *

><p><strong>At the entrance of the guild… Time of day: around 3:00 pm<strong>

"So this is the guild wow it's huge" Demitri said as the three looked at it in awe how greatly large the guild was on a huge mountain with a steep slope on one side and on top laid a big fire pit and rocks surrounding it in a ritualistic way. "Come on lets go register fast and go back home!" marched Dante. As the group stepped towards the entrance of the guild they noticed there was stairs leading down into the mountain and they group pressed on down into the mountain. To their surprise it had sunlight and Mira looked up and pointed out they had one sided mirrors inside but to Drew's surprise the guild looked fairly similar to his favorite show back on earth. "Wow it looks like 'fairy tail' it's just like a dreamed but its poketiezed with all the Pokémon in the room." Said Drew but was made fun of by Dante and Demitri and were laughing hard at his nerd vision of anime which caused another unwanted attention again. "Um we are here to join" they said and unison and the guild master heard as he was in the crowd and had jumped on to a table and yelled. "HELLO" with a happy smile he was a lucario and he seemed like a jolly one at that and said "I overheard you wanted to join the guild and I like that we love to have new members come, come with me to register" he walk to his room and looked and said the same words but four times more and the six followed quickly. "Now what are you here to do train? Are you here just to register?" The group looked at each other in confusion and responded. "Both actually please sir" they bowed and begged all at once. "Sure thing hahaha we shall get you registered what will your team names are? "Uh actually we didn't think about that" said Dante and Demitri along with their partners Dominic and Zero. "Well I did and my team name is going to be Dark Emerald!" yelled Drew and Mira yelled "Why didn't I have any part in deciding the team name!" Drew laughed and apologized as Mira beat him with her tail for not consulting her in this team name but it was too late to modify but the guild master signed them up and Mira and Drew smiled and cheered as they became a new team. But there was a problem Demitri, Dante, Dominic, and Zero didn't know what their names are to be. "Can we wait for a little longer to decide what our name is please?" and the answer from the guild master was fast as ever "no problem wait for a one day then you have to come back in the mean time I will show you to your rooms."

* * *

><p><strong>They followed the guild master to dorm rooms and then<strong>…

"Um are you ok with sleeping in the same room with me Drew." Mira asked Drew with a reddened face which still confused Drew and he responded "Yeah of course you're my partner now remember it doesn't really matter." He said with such kindness in his voice and sincerity. "Hey Drew c-can I sl-sl-sl-sleep with you I kinda feel weird not being in my house and I am a little frightened I can feel a storm coming from my senor." Drew looked and hugged her and said "Don't worry I know lighting scares you because of your weakness." Moments later Mira said "Drew w-wh-why are you hugging me?" "Well a hug always makes me feel safe like when I was a kid scared of the dark I would get hugged by my father and mother and held tightly it made me feel safer and calm then they would put me to bed in my room and I would feel better." Drew said with a blush and held her tight to keep warm because the cold air. "_Wow I never expected him to open up to me like that… I hope this is a sign we are starting a deep friendship bond."_ "That's awfully cute, Drew." she said it to where she can tell he was blushing and embarrassed. "One more question… where did you come from Drew?" This made him have a shocked expression on his face but answered "I'm from Earth a planet that has all humans…" Mira couldn't believe what she just had heard an actual human there was none since the "Temporal time collapse" it was unbelievable to her. "Not only me but my friends too we all are human…"

"Hey dude Demitri what do you think we should name our team?" Asked Dominic "I'm sure I'm too tired. Good night man we will come up with one on the spot ok? Ok goodnight man." "Yeah ok goodnight dude."

There wasn't anything going on with Dante and Zero due to the fact they were out cold with the room a mess from a little training session.

**So how did I do did you like it I hope I did well on this chapter I am planning something very important for the partner Pokémon. Don't worry it isn't going to be a lemon on here with the Pokémon but there is a little romance between the characters for Mira and Drew obvious this will last for a while or perhaps the whole way with a little few bumps on the road for them and there just might be a lemon but it involves humans so that will be a hint to what is to come with those two so here is a little spoiler so just for that warning thing you would see normally here SPOILER DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW: it involves the main six having human forms. These human forms will also have weapons based of the attacks they used most often and their favorite. End of the spoiler and as always like every other person I ask for a review so I may improve on my story and I know I said I would have five chapters but I have summer school for algebra and it's very difficult because I just have A.D.D and it's a pain in the ass to focused on that while thinking of story plots for multiple stories I'm planning and including this one for the HUGE plot line to this. You decide the names of Demitri's team and Dante's team. I hope you liked the Dark side of Drew Dante and Demitri they will be a big part they are separate being from them basically their most evil thoughts desires and urges as the good well of course they are good they will have a big part in it. Thank you for reading and please remember to review to make my story better also I am accepting original characters from you and filler chapters from you the people you can help shape the story somewhat all that is needed is a review.**


	4. New people

**Chapter 4 new people: The next day at the guild the six new recruits walk out their rooms and head to the mess hall.**

**Drew is a human that was sucked through a portal along with his two best friends Dante and Demitri who are great friends and are kind kids.**

**Zero is a cyndaquil that loves to have fun and is relaxed and is kind to his new friends even though he may show it very little he has respect for his 'brother' the squirtile named Dominic and brother to the mudkip named Mira.**

**Mira is a mudkip who has taken a liking to Drew as her partner and new friend.**

**Dominic is partnered up with Demitri the Beldum and he is a strong willed and is best friends with Drew and Dante. **

**Dante is a Pikachu that is Drew and Demitri's best friend.**

**Drew's Theme song: Still fly by Devil Wears Prada**

**Dante's Theme song: The fountain by Pendulum (also for the other fan fiction I have begun writing)**

**Demirti's Theme song: Witchcraft by Pendulum.**

"AAAHHHH I'm starving what the hell are we going to eat?" Dante yelled with a large sigh towards the end. "I don't know why don't you make sum ehhh?" Demitri had a black aura surrounding him and his red eye was dark he didn't really have a good attitude probably from the storm keeping him up all night. Drew looked at the two as they fought and had a sweat drop fall from his head and had an open mouth sighing at how dumb they were being. "Would you shut up already" Dominic smacked the two on their head but was injured on Demitri's. "Damn it that hurt!" He shouted out loud. His shouting was causing a commotion and embarrassing Zero, and Mira. A ticked mark grew on Zero's head which he was at his limit and spat fire at all two of them and hit with a "tackle" Dominic to shut them up. "Can you please stop making a commotion for us all that way we won't look weird to everyone else?" Asked Drew sill sleepy from his night on the rough bed that he was forced to sleep on.

"Hello there!" The guild master sprang up out of nowhere making Drew jump high and cursed at the surprise. "Holy shit, damn it you freaking crazy wolf you nearly gave me a heart attack I could have swore I had it inside my throat" He screamed looking at the Lucario. "Well have you decided what your team names shall be your time is up no delay we need to sign you up and get you on a mission so we can get some money so pick your name now!" He sang it strange enough that it was sung from his happy tone.

"Who is going to go first?" They asked each other. "I will" Dante yelled. "Our name will be burningthunder!" He said and looked at the guild master and noticed a blank expression on his face. "Isn't it a good name? I like it I think it's perfect!" he shouted. "You are right it is perfect I just didn't think you will be able to think of a cool name I thought you were just a bunch of stupid kids hahahaha" the guildmaster laughed and the six of them looked at him pissed off.

"Wow you're a strange man" they said in unison. Lucario snapped and has a lighting strike behind his head with his mouth open and gasp "I have been called many things but never that" he said in shock. "Really because personally I would think you get told that all the time!" Zero yelled. "Now now be nice to him he is our guild master after all. And he still as hot as ever man I wish I can be alone with him after this I want a baby now!" someone said as they heard footsteps getting closer. "Oh it is you three shouldn't you out on a mission or tending to your own guild?" The six looked and see three figures a Ralts, a Lupunny, and a Combuskin. They looked at them and all remand silent. "Own guild" they all thought and remand with straight faces. Out of all the things she could have said she said that and it was more stupid then anything that could be stated and even more so it made absolutely no sense. The Lupunny jumped onto the guild master and starting squeezing him onto her breasts and the six of them had sweat drops coming on the back of their heads. "What the hell" Dante spoke. They were standing there and after what seemed like an hour the guild master stood up and shook all their hands with a happy smile and said for them to make themselves at home then started to dance around. It was quite gayish to the entire guild.

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you three did you find the evolution of life anywhere I see Buneary has become a fine women." Lucario asked waging his tail. "Actually no we found a rock of evolution. Which made me evolve into this hahaha but I'm glad you like my new appearance I feel more older and a little more bouncy." She replied back. "_Wow these guys are pervs."_ Drew thought to himself. He looked to the side and just realized that his other friend didn't get to make his own team name. "Hey asshole I mean 'master' aren't you going to let Demitri announce his name" asked Drew Lucario looked back and remember he was going to let them go next but until the surprise interruption by the unexpected guest had arrived. "Oh yes yes yes yes yes go on hurray say you lame name." Lucario said it was an annoyed tone which made Demitri wants to hit the shit out of him. You could have told from his facial expression in his eye which was pretty dark. "Fine my team name is going to be Cold steel"

"Pretty cool kid. But I still don't give a crap about the name right now we have guests of honor!" He looked to the back of him and winked at the luppony. All Drew could think of that his new master and this new world was something interesting and it was going to be a fun living in such a place and in this world. He looked to the side of him and notices a drink bar with a Pokémon in the middle serving other of the members which were drinking and laughing and chatting amongst themselves. The appeared to be pointing at the new recruits and saying that maybe they could join in their team or so it seems to look like to Drew or so it seemed highly. "So what do we do now then" asked Mira she looked around to see the Pokémon staring at them and one of them approach them which it seemed to be an oshawott. "Hello there you must be the newbies I am Sea." "Hello I am Mira and this is Drew my partner and team leader, this is Zero, Dominic, Dante and Demitri." She said with a smile. "_I hope she knew we could have introduced ourselves…" _

The two were talking about mission explaining that the mystery dungeons are the type of things that you could find. Everyone was paying attention but Drew was looking at the guild and how full of life it was all sorts of Pokémon it was exactly like Drew's favorite anime but their wasn't sign of his favorite main characters or any sort of persona to match what the anime characters held. Drew said and thought of his family and how he could tell them he was ok and that he loved all of them. Drew began to look in his memories he remembered himself inside his room yelling and cursing at his horrible life with all the pressure of school and bullshit world hatred.

_Flashback_ _Drew's pov_

I was lying down on my bed looking at my fan spinning in circles so peacefully in its endless dance. I finally calmed down but I heard my family come in and my dad came into my room and started to yell for the mess I made downstairs. I told him to piss off and stood up saying I didn't care it would just get dirty. Then my dad started to yell about my summer classes online and how I am failing badly. "I don't care I am stupid and I just hate everyone and everything and I don't need you I hate all of you!" I shouted grabbed some money and shouted I'm going to the mall. I plugged in my headphones and played Pendulum and Devil Wears Prada. I stared at the sky hoping some day something awesome would happen to me that I would become a hero to all people not some long haired bastard or that stupid kid at school I wanted something more in my life. "I wish I would join a Pokémon game or something and have amazing adventures like in the manga and anime Asians come up with they have so much awesome arcs and stories." _End of flashback and of pov_.

"Hey whatcha staring at its kinda embarrassing" the Ralts looked at Drew and he snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "Oh I am so sorry please forgive" he begged and she nodded and asked if he who he was. After Drew told her his name he looked at her and asked. "What is your name?" "Oh I am Shana the ralts" she smiled and looked behind and asked who was on his team he pointed out to Mira. "Oh that's awesome I haven't met a treecko that is partnered with a mudkip" "Really wow that's odd I would expect that. So I heard you are part of a guild in fact the leader I recall Lucario saying." Drew looked at her with a wondering gaze. "Yeah and that old perv used to be my own master but now I am one of the three most powerful guild master leader in this entire region." Drew looked shocked that such a little Pokémon can have such power. "Wow are you serving as the master there now?" "No not really. Why do you ask?" "Oh really cool well I was thinking maybe you can join my team like with me and Mira since you are so powerful we could use you." "Yeah but you better not treat me just as a power house Pokémon but someone you would protect with your life ok?" Drew blushed and responded with "Ok but we just got to know each other right now" he smiled and made her blush too.

Demitri saw it and floated over and took him away leaving Shana confused. "Stop flirting when you have a girl wanting you" "I am not and plus I am still like both of them. _Crap what did I say damn it_." "You sicko" Demitri said and asked if they could do a mission or pick it out. "Let's get this job and does it look at the coin that we will get. Maybe we can rest at the beach they have." "Yeah sounds like a good plan" said Zero. They cheered and took a paper and got set up with all the gear they have and Drew turned to Shana and took her hand and ran out saying lets go we got a job!

**This chapter is short I know and I am trying to complete this without really anybody to motivate me I just want to post this whole story and more arcs to make it as big as it can be with my plans and this is my first fanfiction story I am doing I am writing a skryim one and putting it similar to fairy tail because that is my favorite show now so the main character is Flora and Dark for that one but they will not end up together most likely. Till I make a new chapter I guess see ya!**


	5. The new job

**The new job**

**In the last chapter Drew recruited Shana a ralts that is one of the three guild masters in her guild.**

**The mission they had grabbed was unknown to Drew because he didn't get it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I own the idea of the fanfiction but not the characters only the OC characters.**

As the group headed to the end of the road they took a peek at their bags to see what they had received. Dominic's team had gotten 5 berries and a treasure map with the official seal of approval from the guild as announcing that they are real explorers. "Well are we all going on this mission together?" Asked Drew and he got a quick response saying that it is a onetime thing so we get use to the dungeon methods and the whole mechanics. "OK LETS GO TO KICK SOME ASS" Drew ran off and ran back "I have no idea where I was going anyway where the location is anyway?"

"It says by gabite coast… oh crap no wonder the reward was so damn big the danger of this cave is 3 stars and the exploration points are over 3000 points." Yelled Dominic and Zero in perfect unison and looked at each other and said don't copy me asshole then started to tackle each other.

Well at least they have their fighting spirit Dante looked at the ralts and asked Drew what she was doing there. Drew explained the whole reason her presence was there with them Dante was shocked that she even wanted to join his group or even talk to him but he understood and looked at Shana and started talking to her asking how was it to be a guild master and why she didn't evolve into a gardevoir she told him that the area to evolve was inactive due to a dimension collapse that is happing from the legendary Pokémon Palkia. All the members stop what they were doing and looked at Shana and Demitri asked "What is the deal with him?" "I am not too sure but darkness has consumed his heart so much he has been shooting wormholes and black holes to a planet with a floating metallic thing around it and dialga has too fallen prey to this evil darkness and is making the flow of time and space that's why we couldn't evolve and too many different Pokémon have been appearing so suddenly such as regular bagons and snivy and more. Every time they had been on this world longer than 7 to 20 hours here the legendary would come down and just kill them." Shana finished the whole topic.

"What they would personally kill them for no reason why and for what reason? And it must be someone from earth they are after in specific" Drew shouted "What were they in specific human something else did you meet with one that gave you some information about them!?" he kept on going with a shaky voice. "Well yes one was a human boy. Why do you ask?" Shana asked confused by all of it. "Well because we are humans we maybe what Palkia and Dialga are looking for. Shana tell us all the information you can please we need to know what they are looking for in these people!" Everyone was stunned besides Mira who know about it the whole time. "What you are humans and they haven't came after you but why they would come after you with all the power they got same with anyone" Dominic said Zero was just panicking that they have humans and the legendaries may come. "It's is ok if they haven't killed you then you must not even be even important to them or something not even worth the time to seek out." Shana said. "Oh well that is good. I hope you are right." Demitri said with a sigh of total relief.

"So instead of being scared over something that is not really important now is it lets focus on the mission and finish it quickly!" Mira shouted with a big smile at Drew which made him blush slightly. "She is right so what do you guys say let's go to the dungeon!?" they all cheered and ran to the entrance there they had found a sign that read 'the dangerous dragon with await his next meal' this shocked some of them but never the less they had entered the cave from which they got split up into separate groups.

**With Drew, Mira, and Shana**

"Hey where did they go damn them Dante, Demitri where are you?" Drew shouted at the top of his lungs then looked back to see Mira and Shana looking at the walls. "What's wrong see something that is bad?" Drew walked towards them saying. "Nope just pictures from other Pokémon and warning them what it is inside the dungeon that's manly it." Mira said. "Oh cool that seems weird though." "Drew, Mira look someone is coming get ready!" Shana said quickly getting ready for battle. Drew dashed very fast towards the unknown enemy and used a 'Pound' attack and knock it hard which turned out to be a geodude and seemed to be knocked out cold. "Wow you knocked it out you must be strong dude! I guess that battle helped out huh?" Mira said. _"Yeah but maybe its just that I am just stronger then I appear…" _Drew looked and saw Shana using psychic and a strong blast at that. Mira used a combo move of mud slap and water gun and both really powerful. Maybe they weren't just regular level 5 looking Pokémon but they almost seemed to be extremely powerful for their level nearly as strong as Shana herself but she was at least level 40! Drew looked at the pokémon and saw that there was the exit but cover with rock and fire and poison pokémon lucky for them they had the advantage by the time they were done all three were panting like crazy but had a much power boost that made him level up at least two times and so did Mira but it was enough to make them feel strong.

**With Demitri and Dominic**

"Hey maybe the dungeon put us together as a team only basis and we need to level up." Dominic told Demitri. "Maybe you are right let's start fighting people!" Demitri said and saw some Pokémon. "Let's kick some ass partner!" the dash ahead and started to battle Dominic using a water gun attack at a high power._ "I guess that fight leveled us up to 20 could zorura and the Pokémon in the first dungeon really been that strong or are we just that strong… who cares it is just so fucking awesome."_ They looked at the pokémon and it appeared to be rock and flying pokémon. The pokémon were battle it out to the finish and finally the Dominic fell and Demitri fell down near him. "Damn it why did I use take down I just needed to use a regular attack damn it to hell!"

**With Dante and Zero**

Dante looked at the narrow lane and saw the exit but with a Rydon blocking it. "Dude I think we need to do our hardest on this bastard." Dante said and Zero's body flamed up with intense heat and Dante was covered with electricity and rushed up to it and broke the ground and then Zero used a flame wheel straight to the chest into the wall but it counter with a horn drill nearly hit Zero and headed to Dante but he hit him with a volt tackle. "OUCH DAMN IT WHEN DID I LEARN THAT?" "I don't know but that was awesome dude take a rest and let me handle it now" Zero stepped up and used a ember attack multiple times for a while it took 10 minutes of attacks and Dante hit him with rocks as hard as his hand could throw since he was a great baseball player he hit the Rydon very hard. They looked down the hall and the scenery was rock and brown coloring on the walls.

**As soon the three teams beat the trails they had gathers together in a small room with a ledge looking down upon them. **"Hi are any of you guys injured from your fight?" Dante asked with concern for all. "None of us doesn't seem to be in any harm at all that is good!" Drew said looking at everyone. "Welcome to my domain how may I assist you all?" a voice emanated from a distance and all looked up to the ledge and saw a Gabite stood up tall. "I see you are here from a request." Drew looked down at the request paper and saw that it was a request to get back a dragon egg. "_What the fuck?_" Drew said. He thought that maybe the request of the person wasn't even a dragon type then again they didn't really see the requester or stated its name. "_Damn it what if this person wanted to kidnap the egg"_

"You cannot have my Dragon egg but you can try to defeat me for it only then you shall have it." The Gabite said and without warning attacked Shana but Drew was quick enough to hit him with a quick attack and yelled for Demitri to use a takedown and told Dante to shoot a bolt of electricity on the ledge to knock it onto the gabite. Drew got kneed into the ribs causing him to cough up blood and falling down and he cursed and held his ribs. Dante was next and was hit with a slash attack to his body making him bleed onto the floor. "Shit I think I should do something quick." Dominic ran and did a tackle and used a water gun to the face causing the gabite to look down and try to hit him with a slash but hit with a water gun to the side and against the wall. Shana used a confusion attack then followed up with a psychic and knocked a boulder into his face making him fall down then Zero quickly ignited a flame wheel attack to the ribs but it wasn't the end of it. Demitri hit the back of him and held him down for a little longer. Drew got up and used a quick attack to the legs of gabite making him weak then a quick attack to the neck and finally to the face. Gabite fell to his knees. "Damn it I will not lose" He roared. "Don't act like you are an all powerful beast because to me you are NOTHING!" Drew punch him in the face making him hit the ground face first and used absorb knocking him out. Everyone was looking at him as his smile and slowly fell down. Dante caught him and Dominic carried him up back on his feet. "Are you ok man that took too much energy out of you!?" Drew laughed and smiled "yeah I am fine no problem." Dante looked down and saw a stone and gave it to Drew but he just called it a piece of shit and it hit Demitri then started to glow into a pure white light. Demitri changed into a metang and looked at everyone still floating. The group stayed quit till Drew said "Son of a bitch I should have kept that." "What, why did something happen to me!?" Demitri yelled. "Well yeah you Evolved dude" Demitri looked down and saw some hands. "OH SHIT I DID" Demitri looked at the hands but suddenly gabite got up "back for more" Zero said. "No you beat me and I owe you a Dragon egg." Gabite gave the egg to Drew since he finished him off. "Are you sure?" he asked confused at the coating of the colors and patterns of a red and blue triangle. "Yes you are destined to hold onto this egg please protect it!" Gabite disappeared into the darkness as everyone else looked at Drew. "Let's go back guys I think it's time to meet the requester…" Drew said with a soft calm voice.

"Hey are you ok?" Shana held onto Drew's back feeling sleepy since it was night. "Yeah I am fine why?" "Well you been too quiet since we left the dungeon. Never mind just keep heading home." "Ok" the group soon got to the guild with a surprise they were standing in the presences of a legendary pokémon a Blue dragon!

**I am just going to continue with all the chapters until I get people that are interested to the end. I hope you liked it readers! I did mess up on the explanation part I didn't plan to do it so soon….**


End file.
